James' Sister
by PheonixFires
Summary: The mauraders in there sixth year of Hogwarts. James makes his twin sister mad, is anyone else sensing pay back. Rating for language and implied behavior. Reviews are appreciated flamers will be sent to the furnaces of the evil lord to keep him warm.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. Wish I did. Buy them for me I'll make you my famous choco chunk cookies.

James walked into the dorm he shared with Sirius, Remus and Peter that night not exacty sure what he had said to Aryana but knowing it was bad. Remus could see something was bothering him. "What's up Prongs you look confused?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to understand something my sister said, and no I wont tell you it's private." James replied looking straight at Sirius when he said this part.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me about anything to do with it later." Sirius huffed.

"Duelly noted Padfoot. I'm gonna get some sleep, maybe an answer'll come to me in the morning." James mused the last part quietly to himself before getting ready for bed.

It took a long time for him to fall into an uneasy sleep. In fact it felt like he had only been asleep a few seconds when suddenly he sat bolt upright with a very unmanly screech as icy cold water was splashed onto his face. "What the HELL?" he sputtered. "Ahggg." He shouted as a lot more water was poured over his head. He groped around frantically searching for his glasses and wand. He felt a thwack to the stomach as his glasses were thrown at him he hastily put them on but it was a new moon outside and to dark to see anything until Moony lit his wand trying to find out what was going on. They all stared in shock at a very awake and very angry Aryana standing menacingly over James bed a bucket in one hand and her wand in the other.

She quickly did a refilling charm and dumped the water all over her twin brother and his bed. She managed to get another two bucket fulls thrown at him before the bucket was wrestled from her hands by Remus and Sirius.

"What is going on with you Ary?" James yelled angrily.

"You IDIOT. Why do you always have to open your mouth before you think about what you're going to say?" She screeched at him. Her deep blue-green hazel eyes flashed angrily and her thick main of wavy black hair that she could never control just like James' fell around her heart shaped face in a perfect frame. Normally it made her look peaceful and serene but right now it just made her look scary. Her blood red lips were drawn into a snarl and she seemed a few inches taller then her normal six feet. Her hands were balled into fists and her wand was shooting sparks at odd intervals because she was so angry. "You-you-you." For a moment she seemed to be so mad she was beyond speaking but he was no where out of the woods yet because she got her voice back fast. "You fucking stupid idiotic git how could you not know what you said. How could I possibly be related to anyone so stupid. And as closely related as we are to. I swear you had better figure it out Prongs because I am going to make your life miserable until you figure out what you said to bring about my wrath. And YOU." She seethed turning to Remus. "You had better help him because you actually seem to have some idea of what your talking about when it comes to women." Then she turned on her heal and stormed out of their dorm.

"What the HELL was that?" Sirius gaped at the door Aryana had disappeared through.

"I don't know but thank god it's Friday night cause I'm freezing, did she have to use ice water?" James groaned as he got out of bed and finally found his wand, using a quick spell to dry his bed and sheets before using the same spell on his clothes.

"Mate I think you're lucky she just dumped water on you I don't care how cold it was. I've never seen her that angry, and you know what she's capable of when she's just a little miffed. Remember that time Snivellus called her a mud-blood dating blood traitor for dating that Merrick guy, and you know she doesn't care what he thinks, ever? Snivellus couldn't sit right for a week after he sat on that exploding chair, and she didn't get caught, they still don't know who did it." Sirius said half admiringly half scared. "She is one witch that I never want to cross, and it looks like you did mate, somehow." He gave James a sympathetic look.

"I think we should try and figure out what made her so mad." Remus as always was the voice of reason, and he saw that James was about to go off on Sirius for thinking he couldn't handle his own sister even if she was more mischevious and vindictive then all of the marauders put together. "What exactly did you say to her tonight, James?"

"I'm not really sure. We were in the common room talking about who Sirius' newest girlfriend is, since he won't tell us.." James started.

"With good reason." Sirius muttered.

"Yes, well I said that I thought maybe he was fucking that hot little red headed Ravenclaw that's been eyeing him. All of a sudden she went all quiet and a few minutes later she just got up and said goodnight." James finished.

"I don't get why she got so upset about that. You two talk about stuff like that all the time." Peter said quietly.

Sirius was just shaking his head and giving James a 'do you always have to open your mouth before you think about what you're going to say' AKA his 'you are such an idiot' look. "If you haven't figured it out by now you never will and I don't want to spend any more time watching you make fools of yourselves no matter how much fun it normally is. I'll go talk to Aryana." He said with a sigh and the look of someone going to face their executioner as he walked out of the dorm after her.

Sirius left them trying to figure out how James had upset his sister. He went down to the common room and found her sitting in her favorite armchair. He pulled her up and tugged her by her wrist over to his favorite armchair, which was situated in a dark corner, he sat and pulled her onto his lap. She laughed softly with a smile on her face as she pulled out her wand and set up privacy wards around them along with a silencing charm.

He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into the slightly stubbled skin of his throat, kissing the pulse point softly. He chuckled at how she could be so mad at one person and her normal loving self to someone else on the same night. "So you want to talk about it?" He asked softly kissing the top of her head and starting a trail down to her throat.

She moaned at the sensation of his lips on her, no matter how often she felt it it always felt like the first time. "I guess he just hit a nerve, I don't think I can hide this, hide us anymore Siri. I don't want to have to watch them flirt with you and not be able to say anything anymore."

"If you want to tell them we can in the morning. But how about right now you remind me why I don't even want to look at those other girls anymore." He said huskily into her ear.

She shivered at the lust and love she heard in every syllable, only Sirius could talk in that tone. She leaned up and kissed him deeply shifting in his lap so she straddled his hips and perceded to show him exactly why he would never want to look at anyone else ever again.

* * *

The next morning James was still totally lost as to why his twin sister was mad at him as he walked down to breakfast. He walked into the Great Hall to see the red headed Ravenclaw that had a thing for Sirius practically draping herself over him as he ate ignoring her. Aryana was sitting beside him glaring daggers at the Ravenclaw, but Sirius was finished anyway and they left together. The Ravenclaw pouted and followed them "Come on Siri why won't you go out with me?" She simpered in a high pitched girly voice.

That was it, Aryana snapped. She turned and grabbed Sirius by the front of his robes pushing him against the nearest wall before kissing him hard and deep. When she pulled back Sirius had a look of shock on his face that was quickly replaced by a smirk, "I was wondering how long before you'd had enough of that." He said loud enough for several people nearby to hear including James.

"Why are you talking when you could be kissing me?" Ary said in the same volume and a 'you should be able to see that it's so obvious' tone of voice, she added an eyeroll for the hell of it. Before attaching her lips to his again. One of his hands went to her waist to pull her closer while the other went to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. When the need for air became urgent they seperated and Ary whirled around hands on her hips to glare at the Ravenclaw. "That answer your question." She said in a dangerously quiet voice. "He's mine And I Don't Share." She turned back to Sirius. "And don't you EVER forget that I'm the only one allowed to call you Siri."

"Never." Sirius grinned before taking her by the wrist and pulling her into another kiss.

"Let's go." She said with a mischeivious smirk on her face when they parted. She grabbed his wrist and tugged him out of the Hall and past James giving him a wink to let him know he was off the hook before practically dragging Sirius up to his dorms and putting up a silencing charm, impervious charm, and privacy wards around his bed and curtains. They didn't leave their little nest until the next morning and that was only because they had to finish an essay for Slughorn, which they barely got finished before she dragged him back up there, with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

This is my first posting Please be kind. Reviews appreciated Flamers will keep the devil warm on the ninth teir of hell.

Reviews PWEEEEEEEAAAAAASE!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
